psifandomcom-20200214-history
Shielding
A shield is an energetic construct that is used as a basic form of protection from numerous things, such as people or astral entities.. This can help you in a spar or just generally, shielding is not a neccessity but it is very useful and highly reccommended to use. People often have natural shields around them as a basic protection system but they are very weak. There are many varities of shields that have different effects and can do very different things. To be able to shield, you must be proficient at creating energetic constructs(i.e psiballs) and programming said constructs. All shields are breakable. How to make shields Method 1 The simplest form of shielding is a simple bubble shield. To make one, visualize your skin becoming full of energy, and visualize energy coming out of the top of your head and pouring down your body. Wherever this energy touches your energized skin, it solidifies. It turns into a solid shield of energy that can protect you. You have now made a shield. Method 2 Another method to form a bubble shield is by creating a psi ball and expanding it to make it fit over your body. Remember to add lots of energy because it does not have any programming besides to keep its shame and to stay around. Other kinds of shields There are combat shields, which are defensive/offensive shields that are used in a psychic combat situation. There are also camouflage shields, which render the user invisible or at least hard to find to other psychics. Shields can be used for many different things; such as storing constructs in. But you have to know what type of shields to use when. For a mirror shield that would block out all energy signals and send them away, imagine this as you create it. For creating strong shields, it's best to have some sort of visualization that can help you. For more advanced shields, however, there is a factor of the structure of the shield as you create it. Shield layers It's possible to have more than one layer on a shield. If you make yourself a combat shield, it would actually be far wiser to have several shields on top of each other, each to do a different job. This will constitute a shield system, though it would be harder to control. Main factors concerning shields Concentration and energy are the two main factors to consider when creating shields. Some shields require more energy and less concentration, others less energy and more concentration, depending on the shield and the person. You could also combine concentration and energy to help you keep up your strength, especially when creating complex or stronger shields. Different shields have different "tasks", so they use up various amounts of concentration and energy, but it also depends on the person, which is related to the skill factor. The more experienced you are in Psi and the stronger mind you have, the more you are likely to create a better shield, and the less concentration is required for it. Tips Once you've made your first shield, keep it up as long as you can. Regenerate it several times a day. Once you can actually feel your shield on you, this means you've put enough energy into it. When you've succeeded, try making different kinds of shields and testing them out, but don't use up too much energy or strength. Don't create a shield if you don't think you're capable. Psi Shielding Once again, it is useful to define one's terms. In a field where very little has been openly discussed until recently, it is natural that there should be some variety in the words used to express the concepts, varying according to tradition and physical location. In this context, "Shielding" refers to the construction and maintenance of psychic, psionic, and/or magical defenses around one's person, most often within or along the 'edges' of the aura. There are different terms for different "species" of shields, for lack of a better world, such as 'personal wards', 'bubbles', 'force-bubbles', 'force-fields', 'barrier-shields', 'psychic defenses', 'shells', 'cocoons', et cetera. Many of these terms may also refer of other kinds of defenses depending upon the usage at the time. Because many telepaths and empaths need to Shield almost continuously, they get lots of practice, but are likely to favor the less fancy forms that maintain themselves. Those who find themselves the victim of a psychic vampire generally tend to something in between these two groups. Everyone else involved in psychic or magical activities probably ought to learn at least one Shield, but is most likely to use it only on an as-needed basis. The mind has rudimentary Shields that occur naturally, and these seem to be sufficient for the average person in a normal situation. Start with choosing your favorite method of making a psi ball. Next, consider exactly what you want your Shield to do. An example of a nice, basic, Shield intention is to "keep unwanted thoughts and energies from passing through from the outside, and keeping all but deliberate Sendings within". Now, form a psi ball while concentrating on our 'intention'. Put lots of energy into it. Allow the psi ball to grow, first enveloping your hands, then gradually your whole body, and a goodly amount of your aura as well. Add more energy until it feels nice and strong. At this stage, visualize a shell forming around the edge of the ball, which is probably no longer round, but might be. Visualize the shell as being made of something strong that makes you feel safe inside it: it could be bullet-proof glass, bright light, titanium steel, diamond, thick bark,...whatever feels right to you. Dispelling the Shield is a simple matter. The method used most often is to visualize the shell dissolving into what look like 'pixels' which gently collapse to the ground and are absorbed back into the Earth, while intending to release the Shield. This is often called 'dropping' one's Shields. Don't take the 'drop' part too literally, however. Letting a Shield collapse too quickly or too violently can result in a truly monstrous headache, and occasionally knock you senseless. Visualize it rolling up like an automatic garage door, or rising open, or dissolving into nothing, or fading out...whatever you like. Just be sure the process is nice and gentle. As in the casting of the shell, a spoken component is optional. Likewise, you can incorporate physical gestures, if you want to. Another common form of basic Shield is cast by, after going through the preliminary preparations, visualizing the protective energy forming a bell-shape or dome of thick glass or light around oneself. The dome may be called into existence whole, or gradually 'grown' around oneself. If you favor more solid-seeming construction, picture building the barrier, bit by bit, of bricks or stones, or sheets of metal being welded together. The construction of a Shield can have many variations. So can the Shield's programmed intentions. Rather than simply blocking negative energies, tell your Shield to absorb them to fuel itself, or make the outside mirrored, to send the negative energies back where they came from. For combat, it can even 'fight back', but that requires much more focus and practice. In an emergency, it is quite possible to Shield another person's mind, in much the same way that you can Shield your own. This is a relatively advanced variation, and outside of combat itself very rare this is an unusual sort of situation: and exhausted and overloaded empath in the city, for example; or a telepath in poltergeist difficulties in the midst of his or her own personal tornado. Shielding someone else is a possibility of which you should be aware. Types of Shields The average psion doesn't have a dictionary of hundreds of shields in their head for different situations - we each have a small database of regularly practiced shields that can be "tweaked" slightly to fit a given scenario. Bubble Shield Bubble Shields are easy to make and can hold up against everyday annoyances. Bubble Shields are also useful against people who only know how to blast energy without much programming in them. The first technique used is a simple visualization of a shell building from the ground to up, around your body, and finally meeting up over your head. The second generates the shield from inside the abs, and expands it until it's around the entire body. This is useful for pushing energy off of you, while the first might trap it inside the shield. If you engage in any psychic combat, the Bubble Shield doesn't do much. A focused attack can go right through or shatter it, depending on the attackers skill and objective. Reconstructing and maintaining it during a fight isn't worth the effort. It's great for everyday problems, but for more serious events, it's wiser to make a better type of shield, than trying to hold together a small Bubble Shield. Remember if you sue at as you main shield to make it very thick. Mirror Shield Create it as you would any other shield, but program it to reflect incoming attacks. This can be accomplished by a nice "mirror" visualization or a slick silver color. There are some pitfalls to this shield that can trick-up a newbie. The first is to make sure that it's created so you can send energy out through the shield. Another is to make sure it's made on the outside of all your other shields. The reason for this is that if you create it inside a Bubble Shield, for example, and the attacker breaks through part of the Bubble Shield, the energy will bounce off, and hit the Bubble Shield again on the way out. Marshmallow Shield The Marshmallow Shield is a thick, gooey, and sticky type of shield. Its primary purpose is to absorb attacks and hold them there for later. It can be programmed to de-patternize the simple attack or just spit it back out. It's hard to break because of its nature, but at best it can slow down a skilled attack. The visualization is simple, but it requires a lot of energy. Picture a thick wall of goo. Use semi-melted marshmallows for visualization. If you construct it in layers, make sure the layers melt into each other completely - they separate on their own sometimes.. It can take a while to make, even for the skilled. It's not particularly good at handling sharp objects, but it's not meant to be used as the only line of defense. Combine it with other defensive shields to provide better protection. After it's made it can be repaired somewhat easily, so it can be kept up for long periods of time. Purifying Shield The absorptive shield allows you to absorb energy but there is a limitation to it. It will absorb only positive energy. What if you are greedy for energy and want to absorb every last bit of it, including negative energy? This tech will enable you to absorb the negative energy safely. Without much ado, I present to you the purifying shield. The Technique 1) First step is to relax. Meditate if you like or absorb energy. Once you are ready, move to the next step. 2) Next, make a absorptive shield. If you dont know how to, read my article. 3) Ok, once you have made the absorptive shield, visualise your energy as golden colour(positive energy) and visualise negative energy as a dark purple colour or any colour you want. 4) Now, imagine another layer forming on the outer layer of the shield. Make it thick and try to visualise it as small holes(like a sieve). 5) Now, visualise the negative energy passing through the shield. This is the important part. As it passes, imagine the dark purple energy slowly turning to golden colour. Try and feel the negative energy getting 'purified'. Do this a few times. Program your shield to act like this for as long as you wish. Thats it! Keep practicing, Filter Shields Filter shields are shields that are used mainly by empaths to block all incoming emotions so the empath does not become overloaded. Telepaths typically do not use these shields because of the rammifications that may happen late on. 1.Create a simple shield 2. Add programming to filter out specific emotions... if you want to visualize it you can visualize a grate like shield and see someone sending you the undesired emotion and having the shield blocking that. 3. Enjoy your sanity Category:All Abilities Category:Psychokinesis Category:Neutral abilities